Luis
} |name = Luis |image = Luis.jpg |px = 264px |title = Merchant |family = Isabela (ex-wife) |gender = Male |race = Human |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: The Silent Grove (mentioned) Dragon Age: Those Who Speak (mentioned) }} Luis was a wealthy Antivan merchant and the husband of Isabela. He was the original owner of her ship, a swift merchant vessel named the Siren's Call. Luis was also the business partner of Claudio Valisti, an Antivan Prince and the Third Talon of the Antivan Crows. Background Luis made a name and a fortune for himself as a merchant in Antiva City. There he lived in a palatial manor and enjoyed mingling in high society and indulging in luxury. At some point his travels took him to Rivain where he encountered Isabela and her mother, Hari. The truth of Luis's acquisition of Isabela from Hari is shrouded in conflicting information. Isabela offers differing accounts of her first meeting with Luis and the nature of the arrangement between Hari and Luis. In Dragon Age II Isabela claims that Luis purchased her from her mother in Llomerryn because he saw her in the marketplace and desired her, while in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Isabela claims Hari sold her to Luis because she refused to convert to the Qun. What is known is that Isabela and Hari argued bitterly over Hari's decision to join the Qunari until Hari ceased arguing. Two days later Luis arrived at their shack in their village and there Hari gave Isabela to him with the words, "Just take her." While Isabela provides various colorful interpretations of the alleged bargain struck between Luis and her mother, there may have been no bargain made at all. According to Varric Tethras Isabela said once that her mother gave her away for nothing more than the promise that Isabela would be cared for. Luis took Isabela to Antiva City and groomed her for her new life of wealth and privilege. Their opulent wedding took place three weeks later, just before her nineteenth birthday. Isabela enjoyed the first months of her marriage, traveling the city by carriage, attended upon by servants and taught to read and write by a tutor. Luis was cordial and solicitous to her during this first year of marriage. After that Isabela quickly became bored, then irritated, then angry at the restrictions on her life in the manor. She began to return Luis's gifts and display her anger in various ways. Luis became exasperated with her and eventually lost interest in her, though he did not divorce her. Isabela met Zevran Arainai during this time and struck up an affair with him based on physical attraction and a desire to test her boundaries with Luis. Zevran taught her to fight with blades, a skill she would later adapt as a duelist and swashbuckler. Isabela continued to defy Luis to the point that he restricted her from interacting with friends and guests. Eventually the conflict reached a point that Luis decided to rid himself of her. According to his journals he planned to "lend" her to certain business acquaintances who had expressed an interest in Isabela, ostensibly in his "evening gallery."Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Chapter 5 This never happened, as a week later he was assassinated in his bed by Zevran. Isabela swears that she did not intend to have him killed but she stood to profit from his death. The Antivan Crows keep their contracts secret so the identity of the person who ordered his death was never revealed. Even Zevran, his assassin, does not know the identity of the person who ordered the assassination. Isabela did however facilitate Zevran's entrance to the manor and gave him access to Luis. In terms of Isabela's culpability, if Hawke romances Isabela in Dragon Age II she will state that she did not have Luis killed, though she did thank Zevran afterwards. However she boasts to Alistair and Varric in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove that she ordered Luis's death.Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Chapter 1. After the assassination, Isabela vanished from the manor. Following his death Isabela took his ship and set out to embark upon a life of piracy with the Felicisima Armada. Their marriage also caused Isabela to fear commitment and to vow never to marry again.As she states if romanced in Dragon Age II. Involvement References Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Humans Category:Antivans